Long Term Lust
by Emilily2
Summary: SLASH: James has a problem. Sirius helps him. Unfortuantely Sirius gets caught by the worst possible person. Oh Dear.
1. Part I

Title: Long Term Lust 1 /2?   
Author: Emilily   
E-mail: randompishtwaddle@hotmail.com  
Paring: James/Sirius  
Rating: R for adult situations  
Disclaimers: all charcters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, and I don't intend to make any money or hurt them in any way.   
Spoilers: a little for book 3 perhaps   
Warning: this is slash. M/m pairing. If you dont like it, please don't read on. It's as simple as that. It's nothing that graphic, but if you don't like it, don't read it.   
Date: 28/12/01  
Summary: something is bothering James, and Sirius tries to help. Unfortuantely, someone spots him helping  
Archive: anywhere you want, as long as you tell me first  
Notes: this was meant to be a happy Christmas fluffy fic, but my poor brain cannot deal with untainted happiness, and so this came out of my happy fluff   
Feedback: yes, please, please please, oh pretty please  
  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas!" yelled James, as he jumped on to Sirius' bed.   
"Mrrrrgrrrrrrr," Sirius answered incoherently.  
"Merry Christmas James!" Remus said cheerfully from across the room. Peter echoed his greeting and both boys joined James in trying to wake up Sirius, the last person in their dormitory.   
"I bet some of your presents are edible, Sirius," Remus said slyly, knowing full well that Lily and her friend Mirabel, at a loss as to what to get him, had bought Sirius cakes and sweets.   
"What?" Sirius asked. He was not at his best in the mornings.   
"Food," James said simply. This was enough to wake Sirius fully, and the boys got down to some serious present opening.  
"How does Santa get to all of Hogwarts in one night?" Peter asked, quite seriously.   
"Er..." both Remus and Sirius looked at James, saying quite clearly 'you're the leader, you deal with this.'  
"Peter," James said softly, trying not to laugh, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that Santa doesn't exist?"   
Peter looked as if the bottom had just fallen out of his world. "But who got my presents then?"  
This was too much for James. He quickly grabbed his and, followed by Sirius, made a run for the showers, leaving Remus to answer.   
*************  
Later that afternoon, James lay glumly on his bed. Sirius lay too, watching his friend. James looked like something was seriously bothering him, because he kept biting his lip in a nervous habit he had had since he was very young. Because he hated seeing James sad, Sirius decided to try to cheer him up. "I know you feel bad about Peter, Prongs, but someone had to tell him. You'd think he'd know by now, I mean we are seventh years."  
James looked up, but he said nothing and continued to look as if he would be facing Lord Voldemort in single combat the next day.   
"Oh, I get it," Sirius grinned evilly. "You're missing darling Lily-poo, aren't you? You two have only been apart a week and already you're pining for her. Lovey-dovey couples are so sickening."  
"Hardly," James snapped. "Anyway, I don't see you with a girl."  
"I've got my eye on somebody," Sirius said in a confiding tone.   
That seemed to make James glare even more and Sirius shook himself. "Don't you want to know who it is?" he teased.  
"NO!" James yelled. "I'm going for a walk." He slammed out of the dormitory and down through the Common Room, where Peter was trying to pull and Remus was laughing at him. He left Gryffindor Tower and stormed outside the castle.   
"Great," he muttered, "Rain on Christmas Day." He was already soaked to the skin.   
It was only when Sirius spoke that James realised he had been followed. "Jamie?" Sirius said hesitantly.   
"Sod off," James said gruffly, and began walking. When he heard Sirius following, he began to run. "Sod OFF, Sirius!" he yelled.   
"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," Sirius shouted back. James stopped running when he reached the eaves of the Forbidden Forest; there was no real point in running because Sirius had longer legs anyway. He turned to face Sirius.   
Sirius stood facing him. His long black hair hung wetly to his shoulders, and he had on only his this white t-shirt that had gone see-through. The rain seemed to make his skin glisten, and when James met his eyes, he suddenly found he couldn't speak.  
"I...er...it's just that..." he stuttered.  
"Yes," Sirius prompted.   
"I...er...don't think you want to know what's...er...wrong."  
"Try me," Sirius insisted, stepping closer in concern. He grabbed James' shoulders and shook him gently. "I'm /always/ here."  
They were standing so close to each other that James couldn't think properly, and in his confused state there was only one thing he could do. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sirius.   
He would think later that the stars crashed down from the sky, the feelings were so intense, but they stayed firmly in their places in the heavens. James had wanted to do this for so long that it felt like all his dreams were coming true. Sirius tasted wet and chocolaty, a clue as to what he had been doing that day.   
Suddenly there was space between them as Sirius collected his wits and pulled back. "James!" he said, in a tone of absolute shock. "So that's what's been bothering you!"  
James nodded miserably; sure that he had lost his best friend forever with that one act.   
"Well I certainly never guessed that," Sirius continued, grinning, and bent down to kiss James again.   
James was in shock. He had never, for a moment, ever, thought that Sirius would return his feelings. In fact, he had thought that if he ever tried anything, Sirius would punch him. His body had gone completely numb, but that didn't last for long; he came back to awareness as he felt himself being pushed against a nearby tree. Sirius' hot hands were roaming all over his cold skin, which was rapidly heating up. He groaned softly and felt Sirius grin, then break their kiss, before asking "Something wrong, Jamie?" and running his hand lightly over James crotch. James' only answer was another groan. James pulled Sirius towards him again, and pulled off Sirius' soaked t-shirt. Sirius shivered, though whether from excitement or cold James couldn't tell. He did know, however, that he himself was getting distinctly more excited as time went on.   
Sirius answer to James taking off his top was to pull them both to the floor and roll on top of James. They kissed feverishly for a moment more, then Sirius stopped so he could pull off James' robes. "Fuck!" he swore violently.   
"Yes, anything," James moaned, unable to deny Sirius anything at that moment.   
He was suddenly disorientated as Sirius pulled off him completely, and he rolled over slowly. He became even more confused at the sound of slow, sarcastic clapping. Then he heard the last voice he ever wanted to hear under normal circumstances, let alone now.   
"Excellent show, boys, really spiffing," Severus Snape said. "Maybe you should give a performance for Miss Evans some time. I'm sure she'd love to see her boyfriend fucking his best friend."  
"Look, Snape, its not-," James stopped, unable to think of any other explanation for what Snape was seeing. He became aware of Sirius standing in front of him, taut as a bowstring, rocking on his feet as if he was about to spring for Snape at any moment, so he stood up and put a hand on hi friends arm.   
"What was it, Potter? A pity-fuck? We all know Black cant pull."  
"And you can?" James returned scornfully, but it was too late, Sirius had already gone.  
He hit Snape at chest height and bore him to the ground snarling and growling, and they rolled over, before Sirius started punching him. Snape made no move to defend himself; he simply pushed Sirius off and stood up with his dignity intact. James took this opportunity to grab Sirius.   
"I'm /so/ sorry, Black, but violent gay threesomes aren't really my type of thing. I'm sure the rest of the school will be interested to know what you two are into though. Goodbye." He swept out of the clearing and Sirius tried to follow, but James held onto him.   
"Beating the shit out of the scumbag won't stop him telling everyone, and it'll look less incriminating if he's not beaten black and blue."  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Sirius swore, "shit, shit, shit. He'll tell Lily, you know."  
"I know," James agreed glumly. "We'll just have to deal with it when it happens." 


	2. Part II

1 Long Time Lust: Part II  
  
  
  
WARNING: this contains implied SLASH. Men loving men. There is nothing explicit at all in this chapter, but if you don't like the thought of two men together, please don't read it. It only causes hassle for us both. Just press 'Back' and leave.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but I've had exams, and then I moved house, somehow managing to misplace my notebook with this part written in it. This is 2 of 3, and the next part is already half written, so it should be here shortly. This is dedicated to everyone who reviews this and my other stories: THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Days passed, and they heard nothing. No whispers as they passed people in the corridors, no strange looks, no funny questions with heaps of underlying innuendo. In fact, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was that Snape looked even more smug and happy than normal, but this was to be expected.  
  
James and Sirius knew better than to relax and think that Snape would stay silent though. Snape still owed Sirius for the shrieking shack incident in their previous year, as well as hundreds of minor tricks they had both played over the years. As time went on, both boys became more and more certain that Snape was planning something big and terrible.  
  
The rest of the school returned on a Saturday. James met Lily outside the school with a terribly guilty conscience that only got worse when he kissed her. His feelings compounded when he looked past Lily and saw Snape grinning, an expression James had only ever seen Snape wear right after he had knocked James off his broom in Quidditch. James stiffened and swore.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, running fingers down his face.  
  
"Just Snape, being a shit as usual," James said through gritted teeth. Lily grimaced and they went inside.  
  
********************  
  
The consequences started the next day. So many people were giving Sirius and James funny looks in the halls the even Lily noticed. "Why is everyone looking at us funny?" she asked. She and the Marauders were walking to the Potions lesson they shared with the Slytherins.  
  
"I daresay its Sirius, not you, he's always done something odd," replied Remus, shooting James a look that said 'You owe me'. Lily seemed to accept this and paid no more attention to the stares.  
  
Remus seated himself next to James in the their lesson, and said in a low voice, "I don't know what's up with you and Sirius, and I'm not sure I want to. But I do know that you've both been impossible to talk to since Christmas, and I'm sick of it. What's going on?"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to know?" James snapped. Remus gave him a searching look.  
  
"You're right, I don't," he said, and went to sit next to Peter. Sirius wandered over to James.  
  
"Looks like its me and you, then," he said nonchalantly. James shot a shifty look around the rest of the class, sure that they were being watched. "I'm not sure that now is the best time," he responded.  
  
"You know, Jamie, you're just going to make it worse by looking shifty like that," Sirius teased.  
  
"What's up, you two? Lover's tiff, is it?" Snape called derisively, to the cackling laughter of his Slytherin friends. The Marauders all glared.  
  
Snape made similar comments for the entire lesson, escaping censure from the Professor, who had rather a soft spot for the potions prodigy. This was nothing unusual, but his comments were now of a more explicit nature, and were making some of the more immature students blush.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Snape waylaid the Marauders by the door. The Professor had already left, but scenting a fight, the rest of the students stopped to listen in, so Snape had the perfect audience.  
  
"Have they told you, Evans?" he asked, in a caring voice that was far more patronising than anything else, and the Gryffindors bristled.  
  
"Go to hell, Snape, and let me past," Lily snapped.  
  
James heard Snape talking, and knew that he was about to tell Lily, his beloved girlfriend, what he had seen on Christmas Day, but his brain was moving in slow motion and he couldn't quite believe it was happening. It felt like it was all a dream, and that making any move would make it real, make it that Snape really was telling Lily.  
  
"Don't touch me, Mudblood. I never could quite work out why Potter wanted to, you know. But over the holidays, I had an enlightenment on the subject: he doesn't."  
  
There was a stunned silence, as all betting on the outcome of this particular fight, and all wonderment at what it was about stopped, and everyone tried to take in this newest development. James didn't like Lily, who he had been with for the last year.  
  
"Excuse me, Snape? How would you ever know-," James began, but Snape cut him off.  
  
"I got that impression when I saw you making out with Black. I presumed it meant that you didn't fancy Evans any more." This time, it was Sirius who had to restrain James, to stop him from ripping Snape's throat out. Snape continued with obvious delight. "And as for Black asking me to join in…" he allowed a small silence for people to digest this information, "I guess you just weren't good enough for him, Potter."  
  
There was immediate furore. "Fuck off, Snape!" Lily screamed. James reached out to comfort her, but she screamed at him too. "Go to hell, James Potter, you lying, cheating bastard! You're worse than he is!" She ran from the room, sobbing, and Mirabel, her best friend, followed, glaring angrily at all the boys as she left.  
  
With a final look at Snape, Peter and James began to usher James and the surprisingly silent Sirius out, but Remus stopped as he reached Snape, leaving the others to go on ahead.  
  
"You," he said clearly, enunciating the word, " are such a sick fuck. You just had to see us all unhappy and screwed up, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Snape smugly, with the odd grin on his face again.  
  
Remus punched him hard on the face. "Bastard," he said, before escaping.  
  
End Part II  
  
I know it's a bit short, but the next will be longer, and also probably the last. If you liked it, please don't hesitate to let me know. That's what the review button is there for! 


End file.
